One shots - fanfic challenge tumblr
by Beats89
Summary: Home
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, rizzoli and isles. i own nothing! enjoy**

* * *

Jane smiles exhaustedly down at the pink bundle in her arms. A massive yawn comes out of a tiny mouth before eyes crack open to reveal a stunning green, only to close quickly at the light. She runs her thumb along a blonde eyebrow and down to a cute little button nose, before running up her fingers in honey blonde wisps as she thinks back on the day.

* * *

"_Why did we agree to this again?" Jane whines as she sets the table._

"_Because it's easier for everyone to just come here. It saves me having to move too much." Maura says from the couch as she rests her iPad on her very pregnant belly._

"_You better not be buying shoes." Jane says pointing before she grabs the glasses from the top shelf._

"_I'm not." Maura says too quickly._

"_Hives."_

_Maura huffs, pushing the iPad onto a cushion beside her. "Fine I was, but there's a sale on." She pouts getting up from the couch and walking towards Jane._

_Jane just smiles knowing what's about to happen and having no way of stopping it. Slim arms encircle her waist but stop short as she feels a belly push into her back and feels a puff of air blown on her neck. "I can't buy shoes and now I can't even hug my wife properly." Maura says and Jane knows that voice._

_Spinning around in alarm, Jane pulls Maura in and instantly feels Maura bury her face in the curve of her neck and wetness begin to pool in the collar of her shirt. "Honey, its ok. I was only joking about the shoes, You don't need to cr. I can just hug you until this little one makes an appearance and then once she's here you can hug me all you want. Okay?"_

"_Okay." Jane barely hears muffled back._

"_I love you." Jane whispers as she sways them back and forth feeling Maura's lips curl into a smile as she kisses her temple._

"_I love you too." Maura reaches up on her tippy toes as she seals their lips kissing softly._

_Jane feels a tongue glide along her bottom lip and automatically open her mouth and feels it slip in further. Fingers twist in dark curls pulling her in harder making Jane have to catch herself, hands either side of Maura on the bench._

"_M-mau-." Jane begins but moans as lips travel down her neck stopping at her pulse point and sucking lightly. Moaning spurring Maura on she grabs one of Janes hands guiding it to where she needs it most. "Maur th-they're going to be he-here soon."_

"_I don't care. I need you." Maura pants as Jane hooks her fingers in Maura's yoga pants and panties pushing them down ivory legs. She's never one to deny her wife. "No teasing." Maura growls before capturing Janes lips again. _

_Not wasting time Jane brings her hand up to find scorching wet heat "mmm god your so wet." Jane moans circling Maura's bundle of nerves before entering her with two fingers. Swallowing the moan from Maura, Jane sets a pace as she thrust in and out of Maura._

"_Go- right th-there. Yessss." Maura moans and Jane feels her walls tighten. Bringing her thumb up, she draws tight circles around Maura's bundle of nerves and curls her fingers hitting Maura's sweet spot. "Jan-." Maura cries out as her body writhes in pleasure, Jane circling her waist with her free arm as Maura's legs go weak._

_Slowly bringing Maura down from her high, her fingers slipping out making Maura whimper at the lose Jane wraps her arms around her wife just holding her until she comes to._

_Hearing a knock on the front door and the handle jiggle, Jane quickly bends pulling Maura's pants up and scooping an arm under her knees and cradling her like a child before quickly rushing to the spare room. She hears voices in the living room as she places Maura on the bed and kisses her cheeks then lips. "I'm going to let you rest sweetie." She whispers before quickly tidying herself up and closing the bedroom door behind her._

"_Janie." Angela beams leaning over to kiss her daughters cheek hello before setting the lasagne on the counter._

"_Hey Ma." Jane says as Tommy, Frankie, Frost and Korsak barge through the door carrying drinks and food, kissing her cheek hello on the way passed her. "Hey boys. One of you want to put the game on?" Jane asks as she places the lasagne in the oven._

"_Where's Maura?" Angela asks looking in to the lounge room._

"_Tired, she's just resting at the moment." Jane says without looking at her mother._

"_Well she is overdue. Shouldn't be too long now. Hopefully. There's things you can do to try and move it along." Angela says unpacking food to feed a small army._

"_Like?"_

"_Long walks, spicy food… sex."_

"_Oh my god! Ma! Stop talking." Jane says as her face goes bright red, she checks to see all the boys glued to the tv._

"_What? I want to meet my granddaughter." Angela shrugs._

"_She will come when she's ready." Jane says pouring her mother a wine and grabbing water for herself._

"_I know, I'm just really excited. Have you two picked out any names?"_

"_Yeah we've got a co-."_

"_Jane!" Maura calls._

_Jane races towards Maura only to stop in the hallway where Maura is stopped looking down. "You okay sweetie?"_

"_My water just broke." Maura says, both women turning to look at Angela who let out a squeal of delight._

"_Well let's get you to the hospital." Jane says softly helping Maura down the hall. "Tommy, pull my car around front."_

"_I'll driv-."_

"_No, just me and Maura ma. I'll call you all when she's born. I promise. You all enjoy dinner." Jane says moving them both to the front door._

"_Ok we'll be waiting here. good luck Maura, good luck baby. I love you both." Angela says as Jane and Tommy help Maura in the car. _

"_Love you too Angela." Maura calls smiling as Jane runs around to jump in the driver's side. "You have my bag?"_

"_Of course hon." Jane says leaning over the console to kiss soft lips before starting the car._

"_Let's go have our baby." Maura says as her hands come to rest on her swollen stomach._

_10 hours later Ava Holland Isles was born. 51 centimetres long weighing in at 7 pounds 8 ounces of adorableness just like her mommy._

* * *

"Hey Ava, it's your mama. God you're so beautiful, just like your mommy. I love your mommy so much, every day I fall in love with her more and more. Today though…" Jane sighs as her eyes travel to the sleeping woman in bed before going back to her daughter. "I can't describe how much love I have. For you and your mother, I feel myself starting to cry just thinking about it. Today your mommy gave me the greatest gift ever. That gift was you and I already love you so much. Your little button nose and cute little perfect fingers and toes." Jane leans forward pressing her lips to Ava's forehead. "And I just know your mommies dimples, so I'm totally screwed now. You're going to have to ask mommy because I won't be able to say no."

A chuckle comes from the corner of the room and Jane looks up to find warm brown eyes watching her. "I might not be able to say no either. What will we do then?" Maura whispers.

Jane laughs softly, getting up and heading Maura's bedside. "Look away when we say no?" She mentions as she places a squirming Ava into Maura's arms.

"Maybe." Maura whispers, looking at their daughter in awe. "She really is perfect."

"Yup just like you." Jane says sliding into the hospital bad with her girls.

"Someone must be hungry." Maura says as Ava lets out a cry.

Jane watches on in awe as Maura begins to nurse Ava, tears prick at her eyes and warmth spreads through her body. Kissing Maura's cheek and whispering an 'I love you' before encircling her arms around her wife and daughter, chin resting on Maura's shoulder keeping a protective eye on her family. Her life.

It occurs to Jane in that moment, that no matter where they end up in life or whatever is thrown at them, just as long as she has Maura and Ava with her it will always feel like she's home.

* * *

rizzles


	2. She did not see that coming!

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, rizzoli and isles. i own nothing! enjoy**

* * *

Lean fingers smooth down the front of her designer dress getting rid of imaginary wrinkles before hazel eyes flash up to look at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Maura leaned over the basin fixing her lip gloss before smiling and walking out the door. Her heels click as she makes her way back to their table and her eyes wander as she sits in their booth looking for her detective. _No not my detective, just detective _she berates herself.

She finds Jane leaning against the bar waiting for their drinks and flash of jealousy runs through her body as she sees a fairly good looking man talking a little too close to Jane for Maura's liking. Jane's head flings back as she laughs at something before grabbing the drinks saying goodbye and making her way back to the booth.

"Hey, I got you another wine." Jane says placing the glass in front of Maura before slipping into her seat and taking a sip of her drink.

"thanks." Maura says quietly sipping her drink. "So, who's your friend?" she asks, a bite in her tone.

Jane's eyebrow rises as she studies her friend. "He said some cheesy pick up line, I laughed but let him down easy." Jane shrugs winking at Maura with a laugh. Jane misses the slight pink tinge coming to Maura's cheeks as Janes eyes look up as a group of men entre The Dirty Robber.

"Wh."Maura stops when a tall shadow falls over their tables.

"Ladies, can I offer to buy you two beautiful women a drink?" A suited man asks flashing his pearly whites, his eyes flicking to Janes chest briefly.

"No!" Maura snaps as the man's brown eyes linger on Jane longer than she likes. The man's smile slips and Janes head snapping down to look at her before turning back to the guy.

"She means no thank you, girl's night tonight. Thanks though." Jane's husky voice answers, sending the guy on his way. "What's up with you tonight?" Jane asks Maura.

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling great." Maura lies.

"Hives Maura." Jane says, pointed eyebrow raised.

"I'm… I- I'm just going to go home." Maura rushes before standing up abruptly and nearly running out of the bar.

Jane's mouth hangs open as she watches the doctor dash out the door and into the night before her brain kicks into gear making her stand and run after Maura.

"Maur." Jane calls into the street but doesn't see the honey blonde anywhere. Huffing Jane pulls out her phone and calls a cab.

Jane tries to think of something that happened that day but nothing springs to mind. Maura was happy all day and fine when they went to the Dirty Robber. After paying the driver Jane makes her way to Maura's red door and knocks.

No answer so she knocks again, louder this time. "Come on Maura, just tell what's wrong. Did I do something? I'm sorry for whatever I did. Just… just tell me what happened." She begs and Jane Rizzoli never begs. She hears the faint click of a lock and tries the handle finding the front door opens. Making her way in, she sees Maura in the kitchen pouring hot water into her tea cup. "Maur, did I do something?"

Maura shakes her head not making eye contact with the detective.

"Well can you tell me what's wrong then? And I know you can't lie so don't try it." Janes asks again.

Maura's shoulders sag. "I didn't like… I don't like the way men stare at you." She whispers looking anywhere but Janes face.

Jane has no idea what to say to that, she feels her eyes bulge out and her mouth flap open like a gold fish. A minute of silence passes between them before Jane croaks "Oh." Not knowing what else to say.

"They all look at you like you're a piece of meat and it disgusts me. I mean of course they're going to look, you're beautiful but it's the way they look at you that gets under my skin. Their eyes linger to long and I just… I just don't like it at all. You're beautiful, funny, sarcastic, nice, legs that go for miles and dimples that are just…." Maura steps towards the shocked detective leaving only an inch between them as a wave of confidence rolls through her body. Hazel eyes lock with deep brown ones and Maura can smell the detectives shampoo and a sweet smell that is purely Jane. Her left hand wraps around Janes arm and her right bunches the front of Janes purple button shirt pulling her even closer. "Dimples that are breathtaking with your smile." Maura husks leaning in closer again.

Janes too shocked to move or say anything. Her eyes can't seem to leave Maura's and her heart rate is picking up the closer Maura pulls them together. Her mind is drawing up a blank on whether to pull away or move in closer. Jane takes in a deep breathe but all she breathes is Maura making her head go light.

Maura doesn't feel Jane pull away so with last bit of confidence she has she pulls Jane forward as she pushes up on her toes and seals her lips with Janes.

Maura doesn't feel Jane respond and begins to pull back feeling mortified. "Jane, I'm so sor-." She's cut off as Jane's arms encircle around her waist pulling their bodies flush and capturing Maura's lips once again in a searing kiss, both moaning as their tongues connect for the first time.


	3. Time Ran Out… Nearly

**Disclaimer: Any and all characters here within from the television show, rizzoli and isles. i own nothing! enjoy**

**Theme this week: Heartache**

* * *

Red eyes survey the room and the people around her. She feels closed in, cornered in her own home. She can see red eyes everywhere she looks, Angela Rizzoli sobbing on her green couch dressed in black. A little body collides with her legs and she looks down to find a smiling TJ before he runs off. She looks up to find her mother looking sadly at her and she quickly looks the other way wiping yet another tear from her cheek.

The doorbell rings and Tommy opens it revealing there driver. No one says anything in the limo the whole way there. Just a sniff here and there.

Frankie hasn't said anything since it happened, Tommy has looked lost for days and this is the first time Angela has moved since hearing the news.

Her stomach twists and us as she feels the Car come to a halt and they all file out making their way to their designated seats. Frost and Korsak already waiting for them and greeting her with hugs. She finds it weird that they don't seem as upset as they should be but how can she trust herself. She's never been good at reading people's emotions.

Many people have shown up for today. The priest rattles on like he personally knows Jane Rizzoli but he doesn't. All the while She can't keep the tears at bay. Thinking of all the chances she should have told Jane how much she loved her, how much she's IN love with her. But all those chances diminished like her heart when she saw that bullet travel through Jane's chest. When Jane's heart beat stopped under her fingertips from trying to save her.

No longer will they be going for drinks after a long day. Lazing around on the couch when they get home after midnight and are too wired to sleep just yet. Her best friend is no longer, her only true friend she's ever had. Just that thought alone feels like her heart is being constricted and crushed to a pile of ash.

Apart from feeling the heartache, she feels ashamed and betrayed by herself for not being able to save Jane. Its making her re-think becoming a pathologist and not a surgeon instead. Frost has tried to tell her it's not fault at all. She doesn't believe him but just agrees with him instead of arguing.

The tears flow as she feels her mother grab her hand and squeeze it. Black unruly hair and that smirk flash in her mind making her heart break again. Another flash of chocolate eyes rolling as she spurts off something scientific in Janes direction. Jane was the only one that really listened to her and she's gone. She doesn't know what to do now.

Her eyes look up as they begin the gun salute and before she knows what's happening twenty guns are raised and pointed at the guy lying on the ground as he surrenders to the cops. A thin framed police officer cuffs the guy and stands as he is taken to a squad car. Her breathe catches as the tall thin police officer removes her hat revealing those same unruly curls and a smile that is so familiar. It feels like her heart stops as she watches her get engulfed in a hug by a furiously sobbing Angela and the rest of the Rizzoli clan.

Utterly confused she stands and takes a step forward before stopping and just staring.

Jane steps away from her family, her heart racing and stomach clenching. She feels horrible and awful but she was just following orders. There was nothing she could do about it. Looking into Maura's eyes her heart breaks a little at the redness and heartache she can clearly see knowing she caused that. The captain wouldn't let her tall Maura or her family what was going on.

Five years this guy has been in hiding because of one Jane Rizzoli and the FBI swooped in when she got shot and got her to pretend she was dead so they could catch him. Sceptical of the plan she agreed just to catch him but she didn't like it. Those eyes staring back at her lost and heartbroken were the number one main reason she didn't like the plan but she did it.

Clearing her throat, Jane walks towards Maura and a shocked looking Constance only stopping with half a foot between them. Jane reluctantly reaches out taking Maura's shaking hand between hers.

"I'm so-." She's cut off by a hard slap to her cheek and she hears gasps behind her. Jane turns to halt her brothers before turning back.

"Y-you could have told me." Maura rasps out.

Jane shakes her head sadly. "The FBI told me no and… and you can't lie. But believe me when I say I wanted to tell you and I'm so sorry I couldn't." Jane rasps out making Maura's stomach clench at the sound of her voice and thinking back to when she thought it was the last time she would her it. "I'm so sorry Maur."

Maura shakes her head and steps back and out of Janes touch. "I thou-thought Lost you. My best friend, my only friend. I- I kept thinking of all the thin-." Maura shakes her head as her heart rate picks up more.

"I'm so, so, so sorry." Jae whispers thinking she really did it this time with Maura. " I was ordered not to."

"Maura shakes her head vehemently. "I felt your heart stop, I tried to- ho- I don't…"

Jane doesn't know what to do as she watches her best friend try to grasp how all of this happened, looking passed her to Constance before turning back to Maura and stepping forward again. She stopped as she feels Maura collide with her chest, her shirt instantly getting wet.

The whole Rizzoli clan watches along with Frost and Korsak. Of course Frost Korsak and Frankie knew what was going on but ordered not to tell either. It ate away at Frankie ever since so he figured silence was the way to go. Angela's tears are continuously falling but out of pure happiness that her baby girl is alive.

Jane just holds Maura and rocks them till she hears Maura calm down again before pulling her back from her chest. "I'm so s-." but she's cut off as she feels her best friends lips against hers before quickly pulling backed shocked. Jane feels Maura step back but before she can Jane moves forward her hands tangling in honey blonde locks as she pushes her tongue assed soft pink lips and feel petite arms wrap around her middle. Janes can taste the saltiness of Maura's tears and the wetness on her own cheeks now making her love Maura even more.

Shocked faces all stare not being able to look away. No one can believe this is actually going on. Angela cries harder as she feels Frankie's arm wrap around her.

"It's about damn time!" Angela says making everyone laugh before they turn and head back to the car leaving Maura and Jane wrapped in each other's arms not able to let go of each other.

Foreheads resting against each other, chocolate eyes locked with golden eyes and arms wrapped around each other making there middles flush together. Jane's scarred hand comes up and brushes honey blonde locks behind Maura's ear. "I love you." She whispers making Maura's dimples pop.

"I love you too." Maura whispers against Janes lips.


End file.
